Ahmad Gindo
Ahmad Gindo is the fraternal twin brother of Alema Gindo. He is an heir to the Gindo family fortune along with his younger sister. He is a Rastafarian who is heavy into the teachings of The Holy Piby. He was the vocal member of the Gindo family and supported numerous Pan-African organizations around the world. Much of his wealth is spent on education and community organizations worldwide. Ahmad would later move to the United States and teach what he knows to his nephew, who will become the general overseer of a extraterrestrial church. __TOC__ Early Life Ahmad spent most of his early life on the Gindo Gardens Estate with his sister Alema. Ahmad's parents, Cain and Candace, were descendants of Ethiopian Jews, leading Ahmad to have the firm believe that the Hebrews in the bible were (and still are) dark-skinned people. Even as a young boy this non-traditional belief Ahmad held fast to led to heated debates with his friends, family and coworkers. Ahmad distanced himself from people who did not believe what what he did. The only person he spent time with was his sister. Adulthood & Rastafarian Movement By his early twenties, Ahmad had grown into a strong-minded speaker and a brilliant organizer. While his sister Alema moved to France to go to college, Ahmad remained in Tigrey to build up the local businesses in the name of Yah the Father. When ti came time to inherit his share of the Gindo family fortune, Ahmad had already finished college and invested most of his money in local businesses or gave it away in the form of donations and free gifts to his people. He also invest overseas in real estate and nonprofit organizations. Raunch & Righteous Sex When Alema meets a mysterious masked cardinal in France, Ahmad becomes worried when she doesn't call or write him regularly. He's never know Alema to skip interact with her twin brother. He becomes concerned about the man she's seeing, but Alema assure him that everything is okay. Righteous Heaven Ahmad (and Alema's) worst fears are realized when her boyfriend Pia Arrabo turns out to be a lying, greedy, controlling, ruthless sociopath. On top of all that, Alema is pregnant with twins--Alema claims that Pia is not the father, which Ahmad (at first) has a hard time believing. It takes a visit from the Lumi-Visian Sages to convince Ahmad that his sister is carrying two of four missing Universal Powers in her womb. With the Powers referred to being Peace, Order, Chaos and Havoc, Ahmad and Alema prayed that Alema would give birth to Peace and Order. Ironically, Alema gave birth fraternal twins, a boy and a girl she was told by the Sages to name Baruch and Bianca. Ahmad helped Alema raise the children on the family estate. While Ahmad is away on a business trip, Alema takes the children with her on vacation to the Caribbean. There Pia Arrabo tries to take the twins from her. When Alema refuses to give up her kids, Pia uses the First of The Most to awake the destructive Universal Power with little Bianca, causing several hurricanes to make landfall on the East Coast. Once Bianca is found and returned to her family, the Sages tell Ahmad and Alema that the twins must be separated. At first Ahmad is against the idea. But the Sages remind him of all the damage little Bianca caused in a few months and told him to imagine what both children could do to the entire planet in under a year. The Sages got the children to "visage-flash" one another, erasing any memories of their time as siblings. Ahmad owned property in the United States and moved to Newark, New Jersey where he raised young Baruch until he became an adult. Bastard Begins By the time Baruch finishes high school, Ahmad has made a name for himself in the local community. He uses most of his money to help the homeless and unemployed. He instills these same values in Baruch along the way, and although Baruch seems distant and indifferent to society and social interaction, Ahmad often brags that his nephew will one day be a great religious leader. Death and Legacy Ahmad is poisoned at a Community Christmas Party by a Neo-con Baptist minister whom he often got into religious debates with. Before Ahmad died, he told Baruch about his mother Alema, but didn't mention Baruch's sister Bianca, fearing that the whole earth would be destroyed if his nephew and niece were ever reunited. His last words to Baruch were to continue his spiritual works. A large funeral is held for Ahmad, which Baruch could not bring himself to attend (he had a private viewing before the public event). He was remembered as a generous and outspoken champion of the poor and disenfranchised. Ahmad was 30 years old when he passed away. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters